Traditionally a vector network analyzer or a time-domain reflectometer (TDR) system with a sampling oscilloscope has been required to obtain S-parameter measurements for characterizations of a device under test (DUT). If a fixture is used to measure the S-parameters, then once the S-parameters of the fixture have been measured and the S-parameters of the DUT plus the fixture have been measured, a full de-embed operation can be performed to obtain only characteristics of the DUT by taking out the errors due to the fixture. However, vector network analyzers and TDR systems are expensive.
As bit rate goes higher, high speed serial data link simulation and measurements require using S-parameters of the DUT to characterize the components within the simulated link for embedding and de-embedding operations. For example, as seen in FIG. 1, the output impedance of the transmitter 100, the input impedance of the receiver 102, and the full S-parameters of the channel 104 are all needed to fully characterize and simulate the link so that accurate test and measurements of the DUT may be made.
Real-time oscilloscopes are widely used to do high speed serial data link debugging, testing, and measurements. It is desired to use the real-time oscilloscopes to also measure the S-parameters of the DUT and then use the measured S-parameters for other measurements and simulations, without having to use multiple instruments.
Embodiments of the disclosed technology address these and other limitations in the prior art.